Plagued
by EvanescentWriter
Summary: Beta-ed by SladeRavenFan. After a run-in with Slade, the Titans become slightly ill, each reacting to the stress of their defeat. And when Raven snaps, what happens when Slade realizes her true potential of power? Slight Star/Rob, Some Rae/Rob
1. The 'Hit and Run': Prologue

_Prologue_

"TITANS GO!" Robin's enraged sentiment rang with every word. It echoed throughout the warehouse walls without difficulty. Robin's sudden enthusiasm struck his team into hostile-mode. It was because of one man Robin was obsessed wholly. It was because of one man Robin's life was plagued with rage. It was because of one man Robin couldn't think straight anymore. It was because of one man Robin was going insane with fixation. It was because of Slade.

The one who held the Boy Wonder's passion merely grinned a half-wicked smile. The other half held his pleasure as he thought of their cries of pain under his steel-like grip. He imagined their tear-streaked faces of defeat.

The images comforted him like having armor on and a sharp blade in his hand in a full-out war. His pride clouded his eyes a few moments before he was charged. The charge was a wise formation, keeping Robin in front, Beastboy to flank his right, and leaving Cyborg to become his right-wig. Raven covered the space between Beastboy and Robin, flying at overwhelming speed. A black, evil aura loomed about her. Starfire took her place between Robin and Cyborg, the alien flying just above them, keeping at a leisurely speed. Her hands were illuminated with a green laser that threatened to shoot whoever was most unfortunate.

"Titans, how nice of you to join me…" Slade's malicious voice welcomed them coldly. "And here I thought you'd forgotten me." He sighed tauntingly. He wore his usual suite: grey metal with black. His pocket belt hung to him effortlessly. His one eye glared at their rare and fearful expressions. One stood out – Robins. His expression was priceless to the nemesis. Anger and determination controlled wonder boy's face, leaving no trace of mercy within the tight lines of his mouth.

Robin's eyes, covered as always with the mask, were narrowed to the width of a dime, barely allowing him to see. He scrutinized Slade's orange and black mask, slowly taking in his coolness.

Slade stood comfortably on the other side of the warehouse that was soon to be destroyed. The Titans closed the space between him and them quickly yet gracefully. It was about a thousand yards long, barely enough for him to prepare himself for their incoming attacks.

Raven, cunning as always, threw an abandoned large box at her enemy, but Slade side-stepped it elegantly, his hands behind his back. Slade said nothing, but set his gaze onto the violet-haired half-demon. His eyes became entranced with her form, tense and tired. Sweat rolled down the side of her eye. Her lips were pursed into a frown of tenacity. Her leotard caressed her sides and angles beautifully, her cape billowing loudly behind her.

Slade turned his attention back to the Tameranian girl, who eagerly but thoughtlessly shot a laser aiming for his chest. Not a second too late, he quickly ducked. When he saw the imminent danger was gone, he stood and let his eyes drift to her. Her uniform was slightly small, and hugged her chest and waist tightly. Her red, fiery hair whipped behind her carelessly. She managed a choked, "Be gone!" as she shot another green laser at him. This time, it just nearly hit its mark, scorching his shoulder.

He growled angrily and threw a bomb at the Titans which exploded. It engulfed them, earning coughs and chaos. The Titans struggled uselessly in Slade's trap. The smoke entered their lungs mercilessly. It prodded through their bodies unknowingly to the Titans.

"Hey, man!" Beastboy complained. He tried to transform into something until fresh air could freely enter his lungs, and no matter what form he took, the smoke crowded his face as if it were magnetically pulled to it.

"Can't…see!" Cyborg shouted. He waved his hands about, flapping and fanning the air. No matter how hard he tried, though, he had no success.

"Damn smoke!" Robin gritted his teeth angrily. His hand covered his mouth as he was overcome with a round of coughing. He dropped to his knee slowly, trying to keep his balance.

Starfire said nothing but tried to fly her way above the fog. As she started to rise, though, she was rebounded back to the ground quickly. She screamed.

"Starfire! Damn it! Can't…ugh!" He then became intoxicated with his anger. But before he could do more, he coughed again.

"Azarath…" Raven coughed. "Metrion…" She panted quickly and struggled to continue. "Zinthos!" Even though the last word was forced, it still held meaning as the black aura shoved away the upsetting smoke. She gave a relieved sigh as the mist cleared and her friends became visible once again. They appeared unharmed, but surprised at their luck.

Raven, physically fatigued, plunged to a knee and caught herself with her hands. She looked up to see Slade gone, the stolen artifact along with him.

Starfire was slumped on the ground, noticeably unconscious. Her limp arms lie beside her head, somewhat clawing at the ground.

Robin hurried to Starfire's side as Raven gave him a sideways glance that was filled with pure jealousy. It tore at her core to see him worrying about another than her. Her stomach tossed and turned furiously as she watched him comfort her in her sleep.

Beastboy, who undoubtedly was a faithful dog at times – literally – rushed to Raven's side to quickly grab her waist and yank her up. She wrapped an exhausted limb around his neck for support. Her violet eyes glared dangerously at where Slade was a minute ago. He had escaped yet again, this time pulling a trick on them. In the end, he got away with the stolen piece.

Cyborg stood in the middle of the two groups, pondering on the encounter. The research he had did said that artifact wasn't anything _that_ valuable…so why that? It was only a painting from the 1800s. Nothing _too_ special about that…who knew Slade was a fan of art? Or was he not? Who was he to know what Slade likes or doesn't like? The whole ordeal confused him, but he let it go reluctantly.

"Titans, meet in the living room in an hour. We're having _another_ meeting." Robin snapped at them irritably. And with that, he picked Starfire up in his thin arms bridal style. He carried her off without another word.


	2. Raven Snaps

_This chapter has been Redited._

Raven's eyes scrutinized the abnormally large TV set in the middle of the Titans' living room. They swept over towards the massive windows, the water about the tower creating little waves up on the little of the land that still remained untouched by the teens. Next she found herself trying to decide where to look; the floor, the ceiling or Robin. With a sigh she glanced over toward him.

Her eyes widened as they settled on the Teen Titans' currently furious leader. He paced the room, letting a round of coughs overtake him every few seconds. They came out hoarse and thick, not sounding good at all. His mask plastered against his flushed face, hiding his eyes entirely, yet Raven couldn't help the thought that stuck out at her that he was glaring. The mask presented his frown perfectly. His slick, spiky black hair waved with every step he took, entrancing the rest of the team. No words were exchanged between any of the Titans. No words were needed.

Raven sat at the edge of the couch, her eyes trailing Robin as he continued his parade about the length of the room. Her face was expressionless yet, if someone who knew her well could say anything about it, they'd say she was actually showing her emotions quite a lot at the moment. Continuing to follow Robin with only her eyes, she awaited his profound lecture impatiently. She was confused yet so very mad. It was unnerving. She, herself, was feeling a rush of emotions starting to slip from her tight grasp. _**Slipping…**_

The rest of the Titans sat quietly; they knew what was to come. They were exhausted physically and emotionally. Although their blood was still pounding from the heat of the fight and the pains that wracked their bodies threatened their sanity greatly, they continued with their silent charade. And they knew, from the awful state of their leader, he was pissed. Actually, he was more than that. He was obsessed; obsessed with the very thought of Slade and obsessed with his own hateful obsession.

Starfire, now awake, locked her eyes on the ground, mutely making pictures out of the discolored carpet. Her chest was nearing a pain almost unbearable, and she moaned quietly, almost to herself. One orange hand went up to grip at where her chest was, the fingers tightening around her tight top with such strength it was a wonder how it had not ripped yet. Her teeth gnashed together furiously as she fought internally against the pain.

Cyborg on the other hand, was sick with a migraine, and could barely stand his own thoughts. His robotic hand held his slumped head with difficulty, the pain quickly turning to a full-body agony. Shaking his limps and freeing his head, he hoped to just be able to loosen his body a bit. Perhaps it was a cramp or muscle spasm? He didn't know for sure but still held his breath when he remembered Robin and turned to give him a look of disbelief. How could he be so angry when they had just given their best? He needed to relax.

Beastboy was practically knocked out, drooling, on the carpet, his head pillowed by some old socks of his lying on the stained floor. His ears were ringing, that much he could tell from his near unconsciousness, ringing with loud bells. Clenching his eyes tightly to keep them from the light that was cascading in through the windows, he reached up to brace his head with both hands. Wouldn't Robin just shut up already? Didn't he know his voice was awfully painful to hear?

"He escaped!" Robin started with venom laced ungracefully in his hoarse voice. His hands now occupied his head in his frustration. Nails deeply sunk into his skin leaving clear imprints, Robin didn't even have to send them the glare that they knew he would be giving to them right now if he wasn't otherwise occupied. He gave a little wheeze, but otherwise let it sink in through the loud silence.

"Don't shout, man," Cyborg groaned. "We did our best. Isn't that enough for you?" He grumbled out in his low tenor, eyes still giving Robin the same look. When was it enough for Boy Wonder?

"Yeah," Beastboy began in a trembling voice. "Anybody else really sleepy?" The last bit came out a little concerned, but otherwise sounded sarcastic.

"But we let him get away!" At this point, Robin exploded noisily with coughs. He slammed his fist on the counter to prove a point. Nobody answered at first, letting his words sink in.

"'Cause bird-brain here has no fault, right? It's absolutely _not _your fault at all," She yelled back as sarcastically as she could manage. _**Slipping… **__'Oh no…!'_

The other four Titans could almost hear the inaudible snap inside the violet-haired, dark girl.

Raven screamed with the pain of terror ripping her insides out. The agony stirred her insides, and threatened to unleash its wrath. Her eyes glowed a crimson red, her violet orbs no more. Her hair swarmed about her in an in–orderly manner, flocking her face. The strands caressed her cheeks and chin. She floated yards above the ground, making her look like she had in Nevermore, but this time it was worse. Raven no longer had any control of herself. Not 'happy', not 'mopey', not her father, Trigon…

She clutched her opposite bare–arms tightly leaving cerise colored finger prints of where her hands were. She shuddered so hard, they could almost say she were her own earthquake. Her legs crossed under her, holding her up above the ground. They tightened under her all the while threatening to kick whoever came close. The fetal position was held in tightly, making her look almost like a purple ball with a cape. It was strange and frightening sight.

Enraged tears penetrated her mask as her uncontrollable sobs shook her body. Her scream echoed throughout the Tower.

Robin, even though not in the best condition, stormed over to where his colleague was having her melt–down. "Raven!" He cried. It was useless, though, because the teammate appeared long gone. She gave no sign of having heard him, but that was to be expected.

Objects, large and small, began to rock in rhythm with the tower. The littlest objects, such as socks and remotes, actually ascended gracelessly into the air of the tower. The socks beneath Beastboy flew from under him upwards to join the group of soaring object. Windows started to give the hint of cracking; the TV swaying animatedly. The ground beneath them gave a loud tremble before a crack began to form below them through the carpet, spreading across the tower in haste.

The other Titans could all but stare in complete horror as the Titans Tower, _their_ Titans Tower, the one that they should _protect_, not _ruin_, started to fall apart at their comrade's mercy. They had no idea she had such amazing…no…Tremendous foreboding power that could destroy the Earth simply because of an emotional–breakdown.

Yes, Raven's father had known of such power, and the Titans knew she had been the portal for him at one point of time. But yet, even though she destroyed her own father, she was…even _more_ powerful than just being able to take control of objects, exiting her body and being a portal.

Slade's lair shuddered from the impact of Raven's anger. His computers' screens flashed black and white, causing him to lose his data on the Titans. But, he cared little. This tremor…seemed so familiar…

His lair wasn't too far away from the Titans Tower if that meant anything, he mused. A block away at most. Perhaps they were being attacked? The thought was frustrating to him. If others were going to attack them and fail, did they have to bother him as well? Why couldn't they do it on their own time, not bothering him? Unlike them he was a mastermind of evil; he needed his time.

A black aura seeped into his lair, lifting anything and almost everything into the listless air. It was then that it struck him like a sudden quick flash of lightning. This…this _havoc_ was Raven.

_That little brat caused this? But…how? Was it my toxic gas?_ His mind flashed involuntarily to the side–effects of his poison gas. It was poison, one that journeys to your core, awakening a contagious, unhealthy amount of stress. It took the form of stress, actually, and made you at your most vulnerable.

But…could this mass of power be the result of stress? Did she react so badly to stress? He remembered her weaknesses: Her father, her friends…And again, her power did seem to become more powerful when she got emotional. Could that be a result of losing control of her emotions?

Was that–_that portal this _powerful? Could she honestly make the world crumble beneath her very hands? If so, was she not getting the training she needed?

He grinned wickedly to himself thinking of his greedy plans for taking over the world. She could prove herself…_extremely_ valuable within time. He ignored the continuous shaking and started on his plan to destroy the Titans once and for all.

Robin fearlessly engaged the flying objects without much luck. Tactics ran through his crammed mind like a movie fast forwarded into only a few seconds. His mind disregarded the stupid ideas and thoroughly looked into the promising ones. He stood gaping at the lovely violet–haired half demon with utter surprise.

_She'd always hold in her emotions; never let them slip up. What made her lose the control now? Was it the toxins of the explosion? Or was it..._me_? Did _I _do this to her?_

He shook off the tormenting words with a slight shake of his head. He couldn't worry about that now. Jump City's life was on the line. As was his and his friends. He couldn't worry about trivial things like if he was the cause of this. Personal matters should be pushed aside when battling a villain…that's what he, Robin always said, yet Raven isn't a villain!

"Raven!" He cried with little hope. He tried again but he quickly realized it wouldn't do anything to help based on her groan in response and the look she gave him when she finally met his eyes with her tear-hazed ones. Her four demon eyes stared back at him. Rage was taking over; he knew that. And if it succeeded, they'd be in some serious trouble. Groaning again, she closed her resisting eyelids and fought to control her sinister side that she could no longer evade.

Raven thrashed her limp limbs against the piercing wind that she had created. Her legs slipped from under her into a standing position still a couple feet in the air. _Get…_OUT_! _She struggled ruthlessly against the tightening bonds inside her tortured mind. _Help…Love…Intelligence…someone! _She was beginning to lose consciousness for battling with too much emotion and strength.

Robin, watching her ever so attentively, made a quick rush into the chaos that surrounded her. He gritted his teeth against the force of the wind and quick soaring objects. Blood gushed from his new found cuts, large bruises forming on his exposed skin and his clothes ripping up around him. He puffed his chest out and continued to charge at Raven. He didn't stop at the continuous pain ravaging his body.

Raven's head snapped up, her four eyes now focusing closely on Robin's hasty form. He saw his compassionate friend Raven no more in her body. _"Blood…sweet blood…destruction…annihilation of this pitiless world…" _She sniffed with delight consuming her small body. She stretched out her arms to Robin. _"Come, pathetic human, and let me devour your blood." _Raven hissed bluntly.

He flinched but managed to get close enough to take hold of her hand if she were to reach out to him as well. In his haste to get to her, he had forgotten about finding something to keep him steady. All he really paid attention to was his best friend that was suffering in front of him. "Raven…please…come back…" He tried to reason with her. He reached his hand out to her slowly.

Slade tried his best to get to his computer room and switch on his black, broken TV screens. They flickered to life reluctantly, and had barely any life left. He hit one button and his cameras captured the scene of the wreckage of the Titans Tower. He saw, to his sheer amazement, Raven with four glowing eyes.

Robin stood in front of her and completely at the part demoness' mercy. He was bleeding from his bare forearms to his green gloved hands. They were staining with red blotches of his blood. His red shirt was torn from the right sleeve to his mid-center. Blood smeared his uncovered chest and caressed his wound. He seemed like he was about to faint, but he kept his head up, and his hand stretched towards her keenly.

"Raven…please…come back…" He muttered through his swollen, bruised lips. They, too, were bloody and sore.

Slade looked to another screen that captured the other side of the room, allowing him to gaze at Raven adoringly. She opened her mouth undoubtedly to snap something gruesome to him, but she shut them tightly. Her red eyes flickered from red to purple; four to two. The wreckage gradually slowed down to a complete stop, but refused to set itself down.

Raven clutched herself tightly, most likely fighting herself to stop. The tower stopped shaking, as did all of Slade's lair. The black aura receded back to its master, lingering around her.

Inside of Raven's head, though, was completely different.

"_Stop this madness, Rage!"_ Love shouted courageously at the demon side of Raven. She stomped her foot onto the grey rocks that held them up in the middle of nowhere. The sky was crimson, and a black cloud hung above the fighting two. Intelligence sat beside Love reading a book intently. The other emotions were hiding somewhere else.

Rage grinned back with ominous look on her face. A slight touch of anger was clear, but she held it back as best as she could. "_Nah, I like it…it makes me all warm and cozy inside_." She replied in a cold tone. Love shuddered at her insensitive voice.

Love shot black aura at Rage which caught her in surprise. Rage flinched from the impact, but Love didn't put much power into the attack. Rage rolled her eyes. "_Don't wanna hurt me, huh?_"

Love didn't respond, but Intelligence did. "_Just back off, you're going to hurt Raven's only reason of living if you don't._" She stood angrily. She crossed her arms, a book hidden within her hands. Intelligence didn't seem to be too interested, but she set a stern look upon her face.

"_Robin,_" Rage mocked with a laugh. More hurt crossed her face for a slight moment. But before she could recover, Intelligence answered her.

"_No, her friends,_" She rolled her eyes like it was obvious. "_You kill them and you kill almost all of us."_

Rage laughed. _"I'd _love_ that!"_

Intelligence, which almost had enough of this by now, shot her own beams at Rage. Her book fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"_Bitch!"_ Rage yelled as the force hit her. It was stronger than Love's shot, but still not at the fullest potential. Nobody here fought to their fullest potential. Not even Rage. If they did, they'd destroy the real Raven quicker than they could rethink what they were doing.

"_No, Rage, if you killed a few of us, we'd gang up and kill _you_."_ And with that note, she sighed in a slightly annoyed tone. "_Now, back off."_ Her attitude turned threatening and Rage gave in.

"_'Kay, got it."_ She grumbled. Quicker than the normal eye could see, she turned into a shadow raven and flew away, ignoring the piercing glares on her back.


	3. Recovery

_This has been re-edited._

Raven, exhausted from the fight with herself, fell without a second thought into Robin's willing arms. She dropped from her spot up in the air face first, her head hitting his muscular chest without a sound.

Pleasantly surprised that it was suddenly over, Robin caught her, and braced his chest for the impact of her head. He wrapped his bloody arms around Raven, squeezing her tightly to him. His blood freely flowed onto her coal–black leotard and dark blue cape. He breathed in her beautiful scent, happy to have her safe and sound in his keen arms.

Her breathing was highly irregular, he noticed immediately. She gasped for breath over and over again, only for most of it to be denied entrance into her sore lungs. She huffed and wheezed, not noticing her boisterous surroundings, or the mess she had created. Many objects lie around the two, sprawled around the floor. The rest of the Titans watched with wary eyes, anxious to know how she was.

"Raven," Robin whispered to her. She didn't respond, so he gathered all that was left of his strength and pulled her into his arms bridal–style. She hung limply in his injured arms. He staggered slightly but managed to keep his balance. Her cape hung underneath her, barely brushing against the ground as Robin moved. His arms were underneath her cape, caressing her fragile body, his tight hold on her signifying her importance to him.

The other Titans, scared nearly stiff, just gazed at their unconscious friend with bewilderment and wonder. Although nervous, they managed to keep their thoughts to themselves. Cyborg's gaze shifted to the tired Robin, who stumbled slightly. The half robot's face scrutinized Robin's wounds bleeding not only onto Raven but also to the discolored carpet. He grimaced disdainfully; that carpet had enough stains on it. They didn't need more…

"Here, man, I'll take her." He offered with a shrug. "You get to the medic room, too," He added while reaching out expectantly for Raven. His voice was covered with pain, but he forced himself to keep his head on the problem at hand: his two wounded allies.

Robin hesitated, staring into the suffering face of Raven with guilt. The questions of had he been the problem still troubled him, but he mentally shook it off. "Yeah, see you there," He handed her off remorsefully, his mind still besotted with the whole situation.

Cyborg's head still throbbed in agony and in rhythm as he accepted Raven readily into his arms. Her breathing eventually slowed in the middle of the exchangement, and her face no longer was scrunched in pain. As soon as Robin let her go, he fell to his knees, but managed to catch himself with his bloody and still somewhat gloved hands.

"Robin!" Starfire cried in worry. Despite her anguishing body, she threw herself anxiously at Robin, kneeling beside him. She grabbed his arm gently and forced it around her warm, slick orange neck. He tightened his grip around her neck and forced himself up with Starfire's help. She used her hand to clutch onto his waist. He hung to her tensely, and muttered, "Thanks, Star."

As the two groups slowly yet swiftly left the room, Beastboy rubbed his head angrily.

"Dude, what happened to us? Raven freaks, nearly destroys the Tower, Robin gets a cough…Cyborg looks like he's got a headache, I mean, can a robot _get_ a headache? And Starfire's definitely in pain and I'm freakishly tired? What's with that bomb–thingy that Slade threw at us?" He growled under his breath. _I'm starting to feel better,_ He thought to himself. _Is this an effect of the gas from the bomb, or did something else happen to us?_ He let it go reluctantly, but was going to bring it up later when Robin was feeling better.

Slade rubbed his overly–eager hands together happily. He sat in his swivel chair in front of his TV room with all the cameras in the Titans Tower. He watched them with amusement gracing his ugly features behind his mask. His plan was most evil; completely foolproof and Titan proof. Or so he hoped. But he still had some details to work out.

"But it won't be a problem," He let his voice slur the malevolent words with ease. _Nobody will be able to stop me…I will take control of Jump City. That will be the easy part. The hardest, though, has yet to come…_His mind flashed to the half–demon who will make it all happen. Her being here isn't a curse, at least, not to him. Not anymore. She will soon be his to control. She will have no say in it at all, either. He had planned to just stay hidden for the rest of the years after his many failed apprentices and demon master. But something had made him want to play with the Titans just a little more; tease them with suddenly popping up.

That stress-creator-bomb was to bring out stress in them so he could see how they reacted and it worked perfectly, making them fight amongst themselves...He might have found the perfect new apprentice. One that wouldn't run from him.

He grinned wickedly beneath his half orange and half black mask. His one showing eye sparkled menacingly; the evil staring out of them.

"Wintergreen!" He called. His voice ricocheted around the tight compartment, finally ending when the grey old man stepped into the dark room. His face was calm and his brow furrowed in confusion. His face was wrinkled around his eyes, mouth and forehead. The lines around his eyes were a sign he smiled a lot, or had in the past. He grinned politely at his master, not bothering to ask what's wrong. "Yes, master?" He asked quietly. His voice, too, was aged but the tone was kind.

"Are the arrangements almost ready? I will not wait much longer!" Slade snapped impatiently.

The smile faltered. "Well, you only asked a half–hour ago…I'm going to need yet more time, master," He plastered another one of his winning grins at the frustrated man.

"Well, hurry up! My patience is thinning!"

"As you wish, master," And with that, Wintergreen bowed formally, and left the room serenely.

_Master is in such a rush today…what did he see to make him so impatient for it to be done? It's not something that can exactly even be done overnight…_ He rolled his eyes, unconcerned. _Whatever, I shall do as he wishes, and have it done as quickly as I can possibly do it._

"Robin, are you sure you should be up and moving yet? You took some serious blows and you lost loads of blood, man!" Cyborg asked worriedly, looking up from his and BB's game, Aliens vs. Police.

"Oh, oh, OH! I'm gonna win! I'm gonna win!" Beastboy shouted. He started to stand up on the couch, than began to jump up and down. He laughed happily.

"Oh, no you don't!" Cyborg freaked, and totally forgot about the wounded Robin. Beastboy narrowed his eyes in aggravated concentration upon seeing Cyborg get serious. His hands drummed the frail game controller hastily, Cyborg matching his anxious attitude and hammer of buttons.

Robin rolled his eyes in relief. He didn't want to have to have that talk with Cyborg. Again. He felt completely fine, and if they had to worry about anyone, it should be Raven. She had, once again, distanced herself from the Titans out of fear.

He sighed. _That was what she's been trying to stop from happening. But what caused it? Beastboy had a point, we were all pained and upset, so what caused it? _His mind focused on Slade. If he had a hundred bucks on hand, he would have bet it all on it being Slade's fault. Not that it was necessarily Slade's entire fault, but mostly. If only Slade hadn't been so good at counter attacking all of the Titans. If only Slade hadn't chosen that night to attack.

Robin walked to the welcoming refrigerator hopefully. He yanked the door roughly, and glanced inside quickly. _Great…more blue mold? Or what is that stuff? Oh my gosh – it's moving! _He slammed the door quickly, his back pressed against it and hands on either side of the large fridge. That thing looked like it was going to leap out at him!

"Hasn't anyone gone shopping lately? Or even bothered cleaning out the fridge?" He called to the two video–gamers. He put his hands on his waist angrily, forgetting completely about keeping the fridge door closed.

"Nah, man, you usually do that." Cyborg told him quickly. Robin gnashed his teeth in frustration. _That doesn't mean I have to do it every time. As soon as Starfire knows all the foods and human stuff, she's going to do the shopping. _He paused. _Maybe I could get Raven to do it._ He chuckled lightly, thinking of the complete impossible.

Just then Starfire barged into the room, grinning excitedly at everyone. "Well hello, friends! What might we have for breakfast today? The tofu of tasty strips of brown bacon with tofu eggs? Or shall it be the small bowl of the melting cereal?" She wondered. Her hair was fiery red today, and cupped her face. Her purple uniform did her no favor in keeping her curves hidden. Her skirt came half–way to her knees, and her boots nearly clashing with the skirt.

Before anyone could reply, Raven flew into the conversation. Her hair rustled behind her as she flew. Her leotard hugged her body elegantly, and her cape covered the rest of her back. She landed on the ground, her feet finally taking her weight upon them and looked around at the staring faces. "What?" She asked in her usual monotone. Nobody responded.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_Red lights flickered riotously. The Titans stopped. It had been two days since the incident with Slade and Raven, and they hadn't been bothered since. Who would it be this time? Mad Mod? H.I.V.E.?

Everybody stopped what they were doing. Turning to Robin, Cyborg ground his teeth together in frustration. "It's Slade," He looked at his arm which had his built–in communicator and connection to the tower's computer. He began fiddling with a few of the buttons, probably trying to get a lock on where exactly would be the best route to go.

"Slade," Robin growled under his breath. "Titans, let's move!" He ordered furiously despite the grumbling in everybody's stomachs.

_Ten Minutes Later_

"Robin, are you _sure_ this isn't a trap?" Raven's voice cracked slightly, causing the Titans to turn to her in wonder. She glared at them, frustration making its way to her face. She angrily crossed her arms and spun away from their curious gazes.

"Scared, Rae?" Beastboy mocked loudly. His eyebrows twitched up and down, making her close to losing her patience.

"No," She snapped heatedly at the green changeling. Her face twisted towards him, allowing him to see her two scary eyes that threatened to become four. He raised his thin arms to her in acknowledgement that he lost and was giving up.

"Geez, Rae," He brashly yelled back, "It was just a joke. You need to learn to let it go." His eyebrows no longer wagged mockingly, but squeezed close together in frustration.

"Beastboy! Enough!" Robin lectured between his teeth. Did he have to go through this again? How long were they going to harass each other? "Pay attention to the mission. Slade should be just ahead. Keep your eyes open, and be ready to fight." His hands instinctively massaged his forehead in frustration. His teeth gnashed against each other loudly in irritation. He closed his eyes behind his white and black mask. Shaking his head he let out a loud sigh.

"Yeah, y'all, just calm down," Cyborg quickly insisted. He, too, was tired of the bickering. It always seemed as if Beastboy was the one who would always start the fights. Let's just get what we came for and go home. I'm starving," He added irritably. "It's not even noon…" The grumble was nearly inaudible but the team still heard it.

Ignoring the comments and without another word Robin led the large group towards the 'abandoned' warehouse. It was supposedly abandoned. But the Titans' computer informed them Slade was inside. Maybe they should just look through all the abandoned warehouses. They'll probably just find Slade quicker that way. Then again, he appeared in the least expected places so when they went looking through the warehouses he probably wouldn't even be there.

Robin clutched the handle of the door in front of him roughly, and nervously pulled at the heavy door. It didn't budge. "_Mmmph!_" He growled between his teeth. He pulled for yet another few moments, only to become deadly determined. He stuck his feet on the ground for leverage, planting them hard into the dirt. He continued to try to tear the door from its hinges, but with no avail. "Raven! Starfire!"

Beastboy put a hand up to cover his mouth and leaned into Cyborg. "Man can't even open a door; he's got the girls doing it for him." He snickered quietly. Cyborg shook his half human/half mechanical head reluctantly, rolling his one human eye.

Robin, who heard the whole thing because it was not nearly as low–toned as Beastboy had hoped, shot him an annoyed glare.

Starfire gestured for Raven to do the honors for her. Raven closed her eyes in concentration. She, without saying anything or showing any expressions for a few moments, eventually opened her mouth. "Stand back. Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" The words flew from her pale lips loudly. They rung in everybody's ears and made them focus intently on her and the now–black doors with intensity.

The dark shadowy aura seeped up the door, consuming it within its clutches. Raven's eyes flashed white with attentiveness. She flung her arm out towards the door, her palm facing upwards and open. Within the next second she clasped it closed, and the doors followed with her example. They crumbled together loudly like a piece of paper. She next threw her closed hand back at her. The door flew out of the way and toward the cowering Titans. They each screamed as they scrambled to get out of the way. Apparently a simple 'stand back' wasn't enough warning for them.

The door came quickly towards the only remaining Titan: Cyborg. He hammered his foot in the ground for support and barely had any time to brace himself for the incoming large object. He grunted as it made impact with his chest. His hands wound themselves around it and he abruptly pushed it back from himself. He somehow managed to stop it in time from crushing his body. Of course then he could just rebuild his body since it was part machine. But that would take a really long time and a lot of parts.

Cyborg threw the insulting item to the side, away from the Titans.

"Sorry," Raven muttered as she descended beside Robin who stood in front of the open entrance. They peered inside the room that was cloaked in darkness. Behind them Starfire had started some kind of celebration.

"Oh, friend, you are unharmed!" She smiled at Cyborg gleefully. She clapped her hands while jumping up and down in fretfulness.

"What about me, Star?" Beastboy grinned flirtatiously at her. He placed his hands on his hips and turned his head to the side. His chest was puffed out, and he put a dramatic look on his face.

Starfire was about to answer, but Robin interrupted her. "Seriously you guys. Just who are we here for?" He barked at them. Their shoulders slumped as did their heads. Starfire rubbed her orange skinned arms for a few seconds before answering him. It had been a rhetorical question. Robin expected no answer.

"Slade," Starfire murmured through tight lips. She frowned, her face becoming taut with worry lines.

Beastboy wanted to say something along the lines, "Hey, ease up, man." But he couldn't. It would just make things worse despite the meaning behind them. Robin was in mission mode. And nothing was going to ever change that.

Cyborg put an arm around Starfire's shoulders to tell her it was alright. She turned her face up to look him in the eyes. His smile looked grander than it should have in the stressful situation. His one human eye sparkled with happiness. Her depressed mood lightened immediately and she shook off Robin's fierce temper with ease. She was easily distracted and Cyborg knew just what to distract her with.

Robin guided them forward quietly, his eyes flashing angrily behind his mask. This had to be the day they got Slade. Robin could almost take no more of it. This man who plagued him so easily. Who haunted his very dreams…They had to get him today.

Robin took a tentative step forward, signaling the group to follow him. As soon as Robin made it through the doorway a second later, he was firmly kicked to the side, knocking him to the other side of the room. The others rushed in, taking it as their sign to attack. It was still dark, and no one could see. Slight shadows played at the edge of each Titan's vision, taunting them.

Starfire mutely raised a hand. A green glow emerged from it. The green orb lit the spacious room and allowed them to see.

Robin struggled to get up in the far left corner of the room and the group of young heroes was bunched together in front of the door. Slade stood next to them, his one eye glaring at the one who held the green flame in her hand.

"What do you want, Slade?" Robin spit out a dark color of blood from his swollen lips. "I'll take care of you myself." He added as he climbed back to his heavy feet.

"As fun as that sounds, I'm here for a more personal matter." His eye now rested of the darkest of the Titans–Raven. They all turned to her. She backed away swiftly and involuntarily.

"Me? Why?" Her eye widened in surprise as a metal hand reached out towards her.


	4. He isn't dead, is he?

Raven instantaneously threw her arms up and produced the black aura from her pale fingers without thinking. It created a shield in front of her, covering her and her friends. The hand swiped at her quickly; she scrunched her eyes together as she felt the blow against her barrier. It pushed her backwards a few feet, but she kept her feet firmly on the concrete ground.

Beastboy launched towards Raven's assaulter. Turning into a gigantic green rhino, he flung his horn into the large metal–man. Beastboy pushed forth with all the strength he could muster, and Slade threw his left hand in front to the–would–be killing blow. It thrust upwards quickly into his palm. The horn shoved its way through Slade's whole hand, exiting on the backside.

"Gaaahhh!" Slade screeched loudly. It pierced the Titans' hearing like knives being shoved into their ears. The yell continued for a long time, echoing off the large, empty walls of the abandoned room. When Beastboy finally extracted his horn with a little more force than necessary, it appeared to be nothing but soaked in fresh, crimson blood. His effort was rewarded with another painful shout.

_That was too easy,_ Beastboy thought to himself dryly. Slade clutched his injured hand tightly in his right angrily. Blood continued to sprout from the hole in his hand. Dripping–no, pooling down to the concrete, staining it red. A scarlet puddle began to rapidly form from under him. He grinned despite the bloody scene in front of him, despite the agony in his hand. He grinned evilly beneath his two–shaded mask.

"Beastboy!" Robin scolded, jumping to his feet in a sudden sprint. "Beastboy! Were you aiming to _kill_? What's wrong with you?" He finally came face–to–face with the changeling and glowered at him with pure anger.

Slade watched them hungrily with a wicked look developing in his one eye.

All the Titans stopped to stare at Beastboy with dumbfounded looks shrouding their faces regardless of the darkness. Nobody bothered with Slade, but instead watched the fight unfold noisily before them.

"So what?" Beastboy snapped impatiently. "He was going to hurt Raven! Don't you get it? She was going to get _hurt_, Robin," Beastboy began to grow. Either that or the Titans all shrunk, hiding the fact they were more scared than surprised at the sudden behavior.

"So what?" Barked Robin with a sudden ferocious tone. "So what? We don't _kill_, Beastboy. In fact, we send them to jail. Now start thinking straight! Or I will kick you off this team!" Robin crossed his arms on his chest as if to prove a point.

Raven walked up, her hood now lying on top of her violet hair. They couldn't see her face, but they heard the anger behind her furious words. "Shouldn't we make sure Slade _doesn't get away, _Robin?"

The two stopped to stare absentmindedly at the grey girl. Confused for a second, Robin opened his mouth and then shut it.

"She's right, guys, Slade is our first priority. Save this fight for later," Cyborg ordered in his rough, booming voice. He threw his arm out, and got ready to shoot his canon.

"Please, friends, must we fight at all?" Starfire pleaded hopefully. Raven rolled her eyes and the two boys sighed sadly in unison.

"For now," Beastboy announced making a fist in the air.

"For now," Robin agreed in a low voice. He raised his fist to Beastboy's slightly, bumping it with a quick motion.

"Oh, how touching," Slade mocked from behind them. He stood roughly about ten yards away, faintly scaring the two teens. He leaped as one of Cyborg's blue sonic booms hits the wall beside him. Cradling his hand, he ran hurriedly toward the crowd of Titans. A long, red trail of blood followed him. He concentrated on one Titan in the bunch: Raven.

They readied themselves, Robin clutching his Bo Staff tightly, relaxing his knees into a comfortable stance. He counted down from ten.

_Ten._ He turned to Raven and saw her hands glowing with a black, evil aura. Her face was set in determination, her hood now off. Her hair slightly waved though there was no wind. She floated feverishly above the ground and waited.

_Nine._ Robin swiveled to Cyborg who held his sonic canon in front of him, examining their enemy calmly with one eye and supposedly inspecting the easiest place to hit. His red eye glowed in the darkness lit up by Starfire's flame.

_Eight._ Starfire stood, her arm aching from producing all the light. Instead of uselessly complaining about it as she wanted to, she got into a comfortable stance, much like Robin's, and watched as Slade came closer. Her eyes flared a shady green as she paused. _I really hope no one gets hurt,_ She told herself silently.

_Seven._ Beastboy transformed into an abnormally large gorilla and pounded his chest mightily with his huge fists. He roared vociferously, glaring down the injured, one–eyed man who charged them. Reluctantly, he kept himself from charging him also.

_Six._ "Ready yourselves," Robin warned under his breath. It was an angry hiss that made them all shiver unwillingly, but they managed to keep their postures. Their breaths mingled together in the silence, becoming one.

_Five._ "Raven, defense." He ordered heavily with a slight twitch of his lips. "Beastboy, offense," He continued quietly. "Cyborg, either; the same for you, Starfire." They all grumbled 'yes', but they hated being told what to do, even if it was Robin. Even though it was their leader, their commander, none of them liked taking orders. For the sake of the fight, this fight against their greatest enemy, they'd listen. They'd listen to Robin because he knew them best and he knew Slade the best. He'd know which is best for when they fight him.

_Four._ As if feeling their restlessness, Robin added, "Party afterwards, last one has to clean the dishes." He laughed under his breath as their faces all lit up brightly. Beastboy was the worst. His eyes began to sparkle, and drool dripped from his furry chin. Robin almost regretted the decision but couldn't bring himself to it back.

_Three._ "Stay in formation," He reminded them coldly. They each forgot the party and focused their frowning eyes on Slade.

_Two._ Robin ignored the pointed stares on his back as he took a step forward, signaling them to attack on his cue. He twirled his Bo staff in his fingers calmly.

"One." Robin announced in a loud voice. The teens leaped toward Slade who was a foot away from them.

Robin hoisted his weapon at Slade and swung it cruelly at the metal –clad man. It was shoved hard into Slade's shoulder, penetrating his armor with ease. The man inside gasped loudly and fell to his knees. Without waiting, Starfire shot a dark green bolt at him in the chest. It left a large scorch mark, nearly melting the armor. And with that, the man fell limply to the floor. His knees fell first, dropping to the ground before his body followed suit.

Robin hurried down into a crouch, cautiously, and felt for a pulse in the man's neck. There was none.

"He's dead." Robin's voice was strangely numb, void of emotion. The surprised teens acknowledged his words and emotionless voice. They all shifted awkwardly.

The Titans unknowingly gawked at Robin, standing there, unsure of what to say after the news finally made its way to their brain.

Starfire immediately started to cry, allowing tears to cascade down her orange face. They were silent tears at first until she let her gaze swoop over to the dead Slade reluctantly. Her silence then became uncontrollable sobs. She dropped to her unsteady knees, and held herself tightly.

"Star…" Cyborg started but immediately stopped. How could they help her? She killed him. She gave the last blow, ending his pitiful life without a second thought. Sure, Starfire hadn't meant to…but does that really matter? A life lost was a life lost…Then again, Slade was gone…

Raven, feeling somewhat happy yet shocked, strode swiftly to Starfire's side. As soon as Raven's feet were a foot from Star's, she dropped to an unwilling knee. "Star, it is fine. It was an accident. I killed my father. You killed Slade….just as Terra did." Her monotone voice showed slight emotion that Robin wasn't sure he heard or not. But just as soon as he heard it, it was gone. "Let's just go home and…celebrate." Climbing to her feet, Raven turned away and waved Robin closer.

Reluctantly Cyborg agreed in a small voice, "You did promise a party," Walking over to Starfire, he pulled her into a tight embrace. "We can go home and you can make the 'soup of sadness' if you'd like." He told her hopefully.

"No, it's called 'The Thraknar of Sadness," She corrected him lightly from their hug. Rolling her violet eyes delicately, Raven walked slowly toward Robin who met her halfway.

"Watch her…I remember how I felt after just killing my father. A large burden lifted – but guilt eating away at you. It'll be a lot worse for Star than me or Terra if she were still alive." Robin, agreeing, nodded curtly. He hadn't killed anyone before, but new it not to be the best feeling. And Starfire's so fragile, easily swayed and too nice of a soul to let it go like it was nothing.

"I know," He replied smoothly, removing any trace of emotion. _She's right, as always,_ He thought to himself grudgingly. _Starfire is too nice to take it lightly._

Flicking one more glance in his comrade's direction, Robin commanded haughtily, "Titans, let's go home…and celebrate."

Slade dissolutely smirked behind his black and orange mask. His plan had worked perfectly. And the best part? The Titans are so naïve! They fell for it, and little did they know that that Slade they killed was not him, no…It was a man. Slade had broken that low–level villain from prison and bribed him to go up against the Titans. Not only did he not owe the fool anything anymore, he played the part so well!

Side–glancing the TV screen of the Titans burying his body double, he let out a low chuckle. Soon…Raven would be his to use.

Robin, tearing the offending mask off the double, gave a small smirk. _Finally, it's over…Slade's died twice now. More than anyone else could do._ Glancing down at the criminal's face, he frowned. He hadn't expected Slade to be so…_old_. Perhaps thirty or so, but not sixty or seventy.

The old man's face played on a look of fear. His eyes were opened a crack through his heavy lids. They were light chocolate brown, his nose slightly crooked, and his lips pulled into a tight grimace worry. His not–so–peaceful face looked slightly tan and his left eye completely fine. The Titans didn't bother to undue his large armor; just taking in his panicked face was enough for them.

"He looks so…frightened…" Starfire murmured before a bucketful of tears gushed down her ginger face. "I'm so sorry, err…Slade…" She managed between sobs.

Cyborg and Robin found themselves drawn to her, each hesitantly lifting a shaky hand to wrap around her. Cyborg wrapped his around her waist and Robin's on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Star," He mumbled quietly to her.

"Yeah," Cyborg supported her with a lighter tone. "If you hadn't, we would've some day." Beastboy shot him a look that said, 'We _don't _kill, Cy.'

"We done?" Burst Beastboy impatiently. "He was a great enemy. But I wanna go have some cake and ice cream. How about you, Rae?" He wagged his green eyebrows jokingly at her.

"Uh, no. I've got a good book to read." She flicked her hood up, letting the words sink into the changeling's stubborn mind. _Concentrate, Raven. Relax._

Robin, not letting go of Starfire's shoulder, sighed. "Leave if you want. This is Slade. He at least deserves a proper burial, I suppose." He replied with a shrug of his shoulder. "Plus, I'm staying with Starfire."

"Robin's got a point, BB, you're being insensitive." He let go of Starfire, and turned to face the green changeling. "We'll be here awhile."

"I'll get the stuff ready," Beastboy pressed on, grinning mischievously.

"I'm going home…" Raven intruded. As Beastboy's face started to light up, she stopped him roughly. "No, not to help you. I must meditate." Ignoring the questioning looks on her back, she slipped into the cold, changing night.

"What's her deal?" Beastboy demanded, somewhat put off by her emotionless behavior.

Raven silently flew above the darkening city. She made her way to the Tower with ease. She flew a few feet above it, scrutinizing the top with her purple eyes. _That seemed too easy…Slade can't have been sixty…Just doesn't feel right._ Raven acknowledged.

A shadow popped out to her. It was near pitch–black by now, and she could barely see anything. But that shadow was so like…like Slade! He was dead, wasn't he?

She stopped in midair, feet still not touching the ground. Letting her feet hang in the air, she felt little tremors shake her with fear. Her eyes scrutinized the top of the tower, looking for any sign of him. Her hood was still up and hid her face in the cloaked night.

_Perhaps it was my imagination…_She relaxed slightly but still kept her guard up. Receding a few feet onto the tower, she cautiously took a few steps forward, expecting someone to attack her. But no one did.

"Just your imagination." She chanted over and over again to herself. Her eyes focused on the stairs leading into the tower. _I'll feel safer inside the Tower than out._

"What is?" A rough, familiar voice asked. That voice….that voice!

She whipped her head about, looking for the man. "I knew it was too good to be true." Raven sneered at the darkness. "What do you want? What had you hoped to accomplish?" Her voice ripped through the night with an echo.

"You, my dear Raven," He stepped out from behind her, leering widely.

"Gah!" She began to turn, attempting to attack the intruder. Before she could face him, she felt a large hand slug her in the stomach. She dropped to her knees and felt the warm moisture force itself from her. Coughing up crimson blood, she slowly began to get to her feet. Her endeavor was in vain as Slade back–handed her roughly. "Stay down." He ordered through tight lips.

She caught herself with her palms, but felt her right one slip with a sickening pain. She heard the crack before she felt it, and landed on her face. Blood leaked out the corner of her pale lips, streaming down to her curved chin. She moaned but continued to try to pick herself up. "Must…ugh!" Slade threw his metal boot down on her back, forcing her to fall back onto her face.

Slade reached down and picked her up quickly by her hood. He threw her mercilessly down to the ground again, ignoring her piercing scream.

She gasped for breath under his very touch. He reached out tentatively before closing the space between them and clutched her violet hair with fury. He yanked her forward with the few strands of hair that lie in his mercy. She again screeched in agony as the strands were wrenched from her scalp.

Without missing a beat, Slade jerked her jaw into his palm ferociously. Her loud groan filled his ears, and echoed throughout the empty and menacing night. He brought her face closer to his, his mask brushing up against her cheek. "Stop fighting." He offered, the statement sounding like a rebuke.

"No." She pulled her uninjured hand into a fist, the black aura already forming around it. She brought it up to punch him in the face. Her hand smacked against his mask, forcing him to drop her momentarily. "I won't go with you willingly."

He stepped back a few steps before they engaged in a small battle. Raven threw what she could find with her powers, abandoned basketballs and pipes. The battle appeared near one-sided with Slade dodging everything. He appeared to tire of the game as he made his way close to her while dodging.

Raven began to run out of things to throw. As she stopped to look around her for another, she was stopped by the gloved hand yanking her chin toward him again. His face came close to hers before slowly pulling away. "You're my new apprentice. Follow me there." He snapped at her, sounding impatient.

"I won't!" Her voice shook with her body.

"Have you not learned your place? Do you need more persuasion?" He turned back to her, his face, still covered by his mask, sported a frown which weighed heavily upon it. His eyebrows were pulled up as if in disbelief. His arms were now crossed his fully-grown clothed chest. He stood in a comfortable position, his hip slightly angling to the right.

Raven, fatigued emotionally and physically managed to stand, charged Slade with a black aura mixing around her. Her fists swung wildly as she attempted to make contact with her captor.

He side-stepped each attack easily. After a couple moments of this, Raven was gasping heavily between and during each swing. They were useless attacks, completely empty of any power in them. They were…to put it simply, wimpy attacks.

Slade eventually got tired of it and grabbed each of her wrists without difficulty. She panted as he squeezed her sore wrist teasingly. "Enough." He growled. "You _will_ learn to respect me. Even if I have to punish you day and night. Meditate. Relax. Gain more control over your emotions." He turned to leave quickly. He let go of her injured wrists, not realizing her lack of strength.

She let her body fall limply to the concrete ground. She waited for pain to overwhelm her from the impact, but none came. Only then did she realize Slade held her to his chest tightly.

"I'd rather not, but I guess I'll have to carry you there, with you being so _weak_." He insulted her casually. And with that, he wrapped his arms around her knees, forcing them to buckle beneath her. His other hand wound itself about her waist. He picked her up bridal style and started off towards his hidden lair.


	5. The Truth Lies With the Shadows

_Thanks for the reviews, favorites and subscriptions. You're all my inspiration! I'm planning another Teen Titans story but I'm not sure you guys will like it. I'll put the summary of it in the last chapter. Happy reading!_

Fear filled Raven as she began to gain consciousness. The unknown spread throughout her, anxiety beginning to overtake her.

"No…" She moaned through the sleepy haze that consumed her. She couldn't lift her eyes…not yet. She feared who she would see above her, examining her every move. Yes, she had overcome her fear of Slade for a good while… but that was when she believed he couldn't...no, wouldn't hurt her. But she isn't the gem or portal anymore. There's no more use for her now. She's nothing now. Slade's proven that point already based on the throbbing still prominent in her wrist.

"Pretending won't help you, Raven." She could feel the tension in his words, the longing and, not surprisingly, the malicious anger. His breathing was somewhat heavy as he contemplated on her reaction.

"What are you up to now, Slade?" She hissed at him in her usual monotone. She let her eyes drift open as she felt a little bit of pressure on her wrist. It was cold and hard, like metal. The pain itself was nothing to scoff at. It hurt real badly but Raven managed to hold in the noise to prove it. Finally summoning enough confidence, she allowed her eyes to stray over toward her kidnapper. Sighing, she felt the pains of their fight in not only her wrist but in her body as well. Another groan threatened to slip from her lips.

_How long ago was that? How long have I been gone?_ She wondered. She saw his mischievous eye first. It glowered almost expectantly at her. Feeling his hand again on hers, she pulled back quickly but was unable to hold in the moan as another stab of pain arrested her.

Grabbing her wrist so that she couldn't escape, he yanked her up from the comfort of the ground. Her knees wobbled slightly as she tried to gain composure from his urgency to keep her here.

"What do you think I want?"

Raven, all the while holding in her anger and fear, threw out, "Take over the world,"

"And a new apprentice who will help me do it."

"Never." The word was a knife in the silence, cutting through it easily like butter.

"I learned something, Raven, through my years of having apprentices." He edged her on. Her name felt like a swear word from his hidden mouth. It was spat out like an insult. She wondered if he held a grudge against her because of what her father had done to him. It wasn't like Slade to hold grudges but Raven wouldn't hold it against him if he did. Her father wasn't exactly the greatest being out there…

"That you can't keep one for long?" She taunted him through her anger. She pulled her arm from his tight grasp as his one eye twinkled lightly in dark amusement. Pulling her blue hood over her light tangled hair, she threw Slade an irritated glare before turning from his multicolored mask and one eye. She took a few steps forward before stopping.

"I could tell you," He prodded. "But what fun would that be?" She gnashed her teeth furiously while he crossed his metal plate arms, enjoying her undisciplined temper. As quickly as it was there, it disappeared, and he became serious again just as she found her voice.

"I'd never join you." She managed in a growl. The very thought of joining him was sickening to her. She wanted to puke. Trying to ignore him, she turned and let her eyes stray across her surroundings.

She was in some weird facility of some kind. It was a large room with nothing but workout mats in the left corner, treadmills and weights in the right, and in the middle was a small swimming pool. What all that was for, she didn't want to know. If he really wanted her to be his apprentice, perhaps he was wanted to train her for it? Raven wondered if this was what Terra had to do when she disappeared and reappeared as Slade's apprentice; train on treadmills and with weights.

Her purple orbs swept over the weights once more, eyeing the numbers that read how much they weigh. _The smallest is one hundred pounds but it goes up to five hundred!_ Waiting for Slade to continue the unwanted conversation, she scrutinized all the equipment. She then realized as she looked over her shoulder that there were weapons behind her. Swords, boomerangs and some weird other tools.

"You _will_ become my apprentice. I'll train you physically, emotionally, and with your powers. Your friends will not find you, and they will forget you eventually. And when the time comes, you will do as I ask without question." Raven flipped her hood up over her head before turning toward him, letting her hood conceal her enraged face.

"What did you do? Leave them a note that says I ran away? Or did you walk up to them and say, 'She's with me, don't look for her, she'll be fine'?" She remarked sarcastically out loud. Slade's one eye narrowed to a slit at her. She could see the anger radiating from his armored body, and his loud grinding teeth. "What makes you think you can keep me here?" She raised a slim eyebrow at the man.

_As soon as there's an opening, I will leave…_

"What makes you think you can escape?" He bit back at her. He pursed his lips behind his dark mask, eye watching her curiously. Her lip curled furiously at her unsaid anger; she said the first thought she could come up with "I could take you on any day, Slade."

He took a couple cautious steps towards the fuming teen in front of him, wondering silently how many steps he could take before he ruffled her. He only took two when she shifted her wondering yet piercing gaze at his moving foot.

"Then why were you so weak last night?" Amusement crept into his taunting voice. His foot slid another inch forward. Suddenly stiffening, she got defensive.

"You took me by surprise! I couldn't see you and you hid behind me." It was a half lie; she couldn't come up a better comeback. It wasn't that she was weak, but fear still knew how to consume her. Slade himself was still a fearful enemy in her eyes.

"Then how about we fight now?" Without waiting for her answer he aimed a firm kick at her stomach which she blocked quickly with her black aura. It still managed to make her slide back a few inches from the swift strike. She immediately kicked herself into offense and thrust him backwards from her with her black glow. Her palm faced his stricken eye and edged slowly closer as he fought against the force.

"How about now?" She strained to make the words fill the open air; his hands seemed to long for her, they reached and swiped towards her. Slade's feet struggled to keep him planted on the ground. He lost his balance and was flung backwards into a wall across the room.

Realizing it was her win, a half smile swept across her face. She stopped her assault at him with her aura and confidently walked towards him. "I told you I could take you any day." And with that she turned from his surprised eye. Raven's hair flitted around her face at every sluggish step she took away from Slade. She felt slightly drained, probably from the fight from last night and just now. Raven shook her head indifferently. _Just go home._

Turning herself into a black raven to match the coated night, she hastily flew towards her welcoming home, the big T that was gradually getting larger with every yard she sailed in the shadowy sky.

She didn't dare turn around to glance at the warehouse she had been kept at. She knew she would just feel the fear that threatened to devour her. Instead she kept her eyes onto the tower.

Finally finding herself floating before the main door, she wondered why she didn't go to the roof. As soon as her feet touched the ground, the door in front of her was wrenched open violently as Cyborg's timid face appeared in front of hers. "Rae!"

She was yanked into a large hug before she heard the sound of others arriving. "Where were you?" She looked into her leader's annoyed face before closing her tired eyes.

"Nowhere," She answered calmly.

"Friend, you must tell me where you were," Starfire repeated yet again in her same cheery voice. It did not hide the slight fear that lay within the optimistic words. A wide grin caressed her orange face as her eyes twinkled with delight. Her hands reached toward her friend in acknowledgement of return.

"Yeah," Beastboy demanded not nearly as lightly as the girl before him frowned angrily. He began to wave his clumsy arms about in the air as if he were showing her some kind of important movement.

"No." Raven refused immediately. That was their second warning, and she wasn't about to give them another. _I wish they would just leave me alone. I'd rather they didn't know…I remember how Robin reacted when Slade first came after me,_ she reminded herself grimly.

Getting the hint, Robin decided to let it go. "Alright team, get to bed, we've got training in the morning." He turned and his jet – black cape dramatically swooshed in unison with him. His steps let out low 'clop, clop, clop' while he trailed up to his room.

The remaining Titans loudly groaned together irritably. With one last glance, Beastboy hung his large head and headed toward his room as well. Starfire complied quickly, floating in the same direction.

Lingering behind, Cyborg put a hand on Raven's shoulder and gave it a small painless squeeze for encouragement. "Don't worry about them, I bet you just needed some time alone. That fight with Slade was a bit overwhelming–" His one eye rested on her face for a second. Seeing her swelling cheek, he pursed his lips. "– or fighting crime…"

"Enough!" She ground her teeth together and crossly watched as he left her alone. _Finally! I can't imagine them finding out – they'd probably confine me to my room. _She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. _And training? You're kidding Robin!_ She quietly wondered if she should warn them that Slade was still alive. _No, he'll make an appearance again soon._ _If I told them, it'd be proof he had something to do my disappearance…I'll just let them figure it out on their own. I feel bad but what else can I do? Plus it doesn't look like Robin is just going to let us stop training now that Slade has been 'defeated'._

Make her own entrance onward toward her room, she felt more tired than being woken up at three in the morning to fight crime.

Raven climbed her way down the stairs, her face feeling like a balloon. She tenderly felt it and got the inflamed sensation to travel through her fingers. It was swollen, she could tell, and no doubt her hand was, too. Another annoyed sigh fell from her lips as she wondered what she should do. Skip morning and crime for the day, or just deal with the pestering? She just nearly did the first, but realized her mistake. They'd come pestering her for not showing up at breakfast. Either way, she'd get their attention.

Throwing her dark hood up, she wondered how long she could hide behind it without them noticing or it falling off._ Right. We've got training today…_Raven's _least_ favorite activity to do with the Titans. Of course to her, it was almost pointless. As long as her emotions were in check, she was sure she would do fine when battling against a villain.

Before she could take one step into the room, however, she was pummeled by Starfire. She wore her famous tight-fitting dark purple mini-skirt and her few sizes small shirt. The silver armor around her neck glistened nearly as radiantly as her bright smile. The boots came up perfectly just above her knee; no wrinkles or bumps in the girly fabric could be seen. Her hair also looked perfect. The red was the usual tomato, and cradled her head and shoulders in a caress. "So, friend, how did you sleep? Well I hope?" Raven managed to hold in an aggravated sigh.

"Yes, Starfire, I did." As she started to sidestep her interrogator, she found that the exit was blocked.

Beastboy came up behind Starfire as a guard. "We were worried, ya' know?" The sincere yet stern words shocked Raven. _Who knew Beastboy actually had his good moments…_ She remembered only a few from the past, a very small number, though.

"_Nothing_ happened," She snapped impatiently and decided to phase through the roof. She flew up swiftly, ignoring the complaints from her audience. She settled down onto the roof, legs crossed and hands on her knees, and began her mantra.

Raven glanced about the deranged book store longingly. She knew it inside and out, yet a part of her hoped for more. It was nearly as dark as night; the texture upon the walls willed her to believe it _was_ the sky. The carpet was a gloomy red, as if bloody from the people who walked upon it. The shadows dancing on the walls were comforting to the upset teen, yet oddly enough they looked like _him_. Shaking her head quickly, she walked up to the counter and gave the man the best glare she could manage.

The man strained his eyes over his thick book and gave Raven a weird look. Seeing as she was a regular, he plastered a small, reluctant smile on his face. "What can I help you with?" His long, black hair cupped his face while his crimson lips fought to keep their fake pleasantness.

"Any new books?" Her voice came out strangled at the end and her eyes were plastered to the metal man that skulked up behind the clerk.

"Wha–" The clerk began to turn around but was slapped aside by the large man. Raven took an involuntary step backwards as fear swelled inside her. The clerk flew into a wall, his head hitting it, and slid down, leaving a trail of blood in its wake.

"No…" She whispered disbelievingly as he reached out toward her.

He grasped a hold of her neck before she could take another step. She tried to swat his hand away but his other grabbed her wrist. "Decide, Raven, me or your friends." Slade hissed at her through his mask.

Gasping for air she managed out, "Fr…iendssss." Slade, not at all impressed with her decision, threw her at the wall and watched her crumple to the ground in a heap.

Scoffing, he retorted, "What if their deaths were imminent if you were to not join me?" Raven rubbed her neck with her right hand, and her left balled into a fist that glowed with her black aura.

"What did you do?" She snapped back at him haughtily.

"Nothing yet, dear child," Her breath caught as he turned from her, taking quick steps out of the door.

_"No!"_ She screeched at the top of her lungs, sweat pouring down her face as she jumped from her bed. The covers fell off of her while she clutched her throat with both hands. Her heart pounded quicker than a running cheetah and beating louder than a drum.

"Raven! Raven, are you okay?" Robin's voice yelled through her door, his fist beating it mercilessly. She gave a long sigh and responded, "I have to tell you something…something you won't like…"

Flexing her fingers in her right hand, Raven felt the stabbing pain that ran through her wrist. Bending it up and down, she grimaced as each movement sent another sharp ache from her fingertips to her wrist. Her eyes took in the increasing amount of swelling with disdain; she couldn't fight like this.

Robin's sharp eyes sympathetically followed her gaze despite his anger. "You could have told us earlier." The tone was clipped yet held some sympathy.

She shook her head and her hood easily slipped off. Her violet eyes refused to be tamed by the rage of things he had said to her earlier. He'd gone too far this time. He accused her wrongly, and even called her insulting things. He had apologized afterwards, but the words had already been said.

_"Traitor!"_ Her eyes flashed angrily in remembrance. _"How could you?"_ Pursing her lips defiantly, she fought with her instincts to look over at Robin. He had said hurtful words that brought back painful memories for Raven. She was a traitor to her own kind for bringing her father into the world. Of course he was gone now, but that did not change the fact she still did it. Had she not tried hard enough? How could Robin so easily touch the great power Raven held inside when she fought for control like that since she was a child? What was different about Robin compared to the others? His perseverance? His obsession?

They sat on the Titans' large sofa, both practically bathing in their fury. The big black couch not only seated them but kept the two separated by many soft, leathery cushions. The light was creeping in from the windows and it was barely light outside. Only once before had Raven been with Robin during a sunrise. They had both enjoyed it immensely; neither could deny that fact. But that day was also one that held great pain mutually between them. Had Robin's hope been any smaller, the world would not be today. Raven was indebted to him for going to such lengths to save her, but still she could not stop thinking of what she truly was. She was a half–demon. She was born the daughter of the incarnation of evil. She could never truly rinse away her sins, or so she thought.

Seeing her discomfort and irritation, Robin reached over to grip her shoulder tightly. She quickly moved away and stepped away from the couch. Her right hand hung beside her waist limply and her other hand clenched into a tight fist. She watched the sun peek its head above the ground through the window. The sight was breath–taking and she wished she could revel in its heat and beauty for hours without a care in the world. But she couldn't.

"Raven, I said I was sorry." Robin started again. He stood with her and strayed over to her side. "Raven, I–I said some really hurtful things back there. I was just surprised and upset. It's not every day you witness someone die and you find out they're still alive." His tone of voice sounded aggravated, but almost in a way like he was beating himself up inside.

How could he treat Raven or anyone like that? It must have taken a lot of courage to tell him that, so why did he rip through her like that? Was it because he expected more strength from her? Was it because he looked up to her when everyone else was panicked? Or was it his fault all together? Was he just that infatuated with the thought that he actually caught and killed Slade? Was it his broken pride that he attacked her with; did he even stop to think that it wasn't her fault that Slade was still alive, but his?

"We've seen it before with the same man. Besides, he didn't die. It was a decoy." Her voice tore through his angered thoughts.

_She's right,_ he thought to himself curtly. It was a sent decoy to make them think they were free so that he could place a surprise attack upon the team member that was most deserted from the others. He should've seen it coming. He should've known, but he didn't. "Don't worry, we'll protect you." His voice was stern and no doubt could be heard in it. Yet Raven saw a flaw in that plan and instantly brought it up.

"I'm not staying in the tower." Raven's outburst coursed throughout the large room loudly and she closed her eyes slowly and imagined herself meditating. _I should be meditating,_ she thought angrily to herself. Her prediction of his wandering thoughts struck him in the chest.

"But then how do we protect you? You can't just walk straight into danger, Rae." Once again his words had no affect on Raven.

"We do every day. We walk straight into battle against Jump City's most evil villains daily, Robin. You can't tell me we don't."

The front door opened and Cyborg stepped through it grumpily. He took one look at the two and with a great sigh he found himself between the two, patting each of their shoulders in unison. "You guys are so noisy; even you woke me up. What are y'all taking about anyway?" Neither Robin nor Raven decided to answer him and so he decided to let it go. Shaking his robotic head sadly, he turned from them and walked over to the kitchen. "Guess I better make some real breakfast before tofu boy decides to grace us with his presence."

"Thanks, Cy," Robin cheered up quickly. He hadn't eaten breakfast and he was starving. It wasn't that he didn't like tofu, but honestly, it didn't hold the nutrients that actual meat did. How Beastboy lived without meat was a mystery to Robin.

The thought of the other team members quickly shut Robin up, though, and he wondered just how to explain it to them. Would they understand? Would they make the same mistake he did and blame Raven? His drifting thoughts began to get out of hand and Raven sensed it.

Sighing, she turned to him and quietly asked, "So, is training cancelled?"


	6. All is Lost but Hope Remains

Robin watched her with less than pleased eyes, watching her as he thought over the latest events that had just taken place. With a shake of his head he stuck to one thing that had bothered him; she didn't deserve all of this pain that the villains had been giving her. Raven's father was enough, being the daughter of the incarnation of all evil, knowing you're the portal to bring him to the world you love… With pursed lips he made a silent oath to himself, eyes still following her. He swore to himself then and there that Slade would never touch her. He knew she would eventually be within the man's grasp but he'd never have her.

Yes, this meant Robin was laying down his claim. He was claiming her as his. Not in a romantic way, no, never. She was a Titan. Titans stick together despite what happens. So many things they have been through; verbally, physically, and basically they go through it always together. They are one. United like a T, as a team. One could say they made the T in team, always devoting themselves to each other and the other's happiness.

And as he watched her start her lap around the track, panting and forcing herself farther and farther to the finish line, he found himself genuinely smiling for the first time in a while. The others had taken the news quite well; giving the pale empath pats on the shoulder and words of encouragement despite the fact she had lied to them. This was why they were a team. Nothing could make them give up on one another.

Even when he had become Slade's apprentice they still refused to fight him despite how much pain they had. Looking back at all the times, Starfire and her sister, Terra as Slade's apprentice, Cyborg's defect to the Titans East, Raven's father and even Beastboy and the Doom Patrol…weren't they exactly what defined a good team?

"Creep alert! Robin's smiling!" Beastboy shouted, waving his arms in Robin's direction.

Robin sent him a half glare, not in the mood to fight with him, and set his eyes on the timer again. Cyborg face-palmed while Starfire gave a small giggle. It was nice to know that the team wasn't too upset over the reappearance of Slade, that they could actually keep calm and have fun. Surprisingly, for the rest of the team, Robin hadn't gone all freaky and obsessive on them over the reappearance of Slade. Perhaps even he knew his limits after all these years of chasing the masked man.

But, despite how early they all woke up due to the commotion between Raven and Robin thanks to Slade, they had decided they would train today after all to let off some steam. Robin would have trained with or without them joining in. Either way someone in the tower would be training. But with sheer luck he had convinced the others to do the same as him. Perhaps it was his overwhelming killing aura that he had unknowingly let off. Or it could have been the fact that he had glared. Anyway, they agreed to train in the end.

To say Robin was sorry would never be the truth in any way, shape or form. If they trained, it was for the better for all of the team. Why should he care if they were upset with him? At least they were going to get better with some training here and there. Plus, they'd gotten rusty lately. All the time it seemed they slacked off to play video games, listen to music, go shopping, and, in some cases – not to name any names – stay in their rooms all day and do who knows what. Even without having to name names, everyone would know the first was clearly labeling Cyborg and Beastboy, the second was him, the third meaning Starfire and the last was obviously Raven. Needless to say he learned many things about his team, good and bad. The bad could be overcome, but who could determine which was good and which was bad? Their desire to not train was a bad in Robin's eyes but good in the other team members' eyes. Sure their skills would start to diminish but they were doing something they loved, were they not?

Sudden movement to Robin's left caught his eye and he stiffened before realizing it was only Cyborg attempting to make obstacles in Raven's way.

Raven immediately leaped to the left, cape flung out behind her, as a hurdle came up out of the ground in front of her. She ignored the others that immediately ascended from the ground, dodging and jumping over them. Eventually that got tiring for her and she used her powers to crumple them to the ground. By the time she made it to the finish line, her eyes were wide, body sweating heavily. Robin hurried over there with a water bottle and towel.

He stopped in front of her and scrutinized her behind his black and white mask. "Good time, but your stamina is low. Remember to keep practicing and build it up. Got it, Rae?" She nodded quickly, not trusting her voice. Her breath came out clipped with her gasps for air. The sweat poured down her face, some finding themselves into her eyes and down her chin. She wiped it off with the sleeve on her arm. Her lips were turned into a small pout. "Good, so who's next? Star?" Robin turned expectantly toward the orange alien.

Starfire flew a foot above the ground and made her way over to Robin. He gestured to the track and she changed course to the starting line. Slowly her feet touched the ground and her hair fell back into place without the air forcing it up. Eyes trained on the quarter mile track, she waited for the signal to start.

Robin and Raven walked back to the others and made their way up to the stand. Standing in front of the machine that controls the course, he yelled down to her: "There's going to be obstacles along the way, Star. I know that Rae had them and I think we should all practice with them. I want to see how well you'll do with things coming at you." Starfire nodded her consent and continued to stare before her, looking at the one fourth mile lap. Robin pressed a small red button and let out his shout of permission to begin.

They all watched the alien make her way through the track and each and every remaining Titan wondered how she could run so fast when it's obvious she flies more often than she walks. Shaking his head to clear it of the thoughts, Robin eyed the timer with a keen eye. She just might break a record based on how fast she was going.

~~~~Teen Titans~~~~

Leaning against the counter for support, Beast Boy sighed happily. "Pizza…" His eyes became round saucers and drool pooled down onto the counter below him. His hands clapped together once and he made a sound in agreement to his statement.

Starfire nodded eagerly. "Yes, we must celebrate with the pizza!" Her voice rang throughout the room, catching the Titans' attention. She was still so excited and energized even after all the running. It was almost scary how she could bounce back after that.

Cyborg waved his arms about happily. "I say we order the five meat special this time."

"I'm a vegetarian, dude! I can't eat that–it'ssoooo not right."

Ignoring the quarreling with practiced ease, Raven pulled out a book from who –knows–where and promptly began to scan its contents. She muttered one word; "Annoying," and left the room, probably heading to her own.

Even with her door shut she could hear the shouts of 'Meat!' and 'Veggie!' She was glad she was not down there hearing it all first hand. Then she would have to seriously consider getting treated for hearing loss. Still standing in the door way, she flipped the page of her book with her magic and let her eyes trail towards the window of her room, where a lone figure stood watching her with one bored eye.

She let out a small gasp and dropped the book, losing her page. "Slade..." She took a hesitant step back but found her back against the door which refused to open. Why wouldn't it open? Weren't these things supposed to be automatic?

"Ah, Raven, how nice it is to…see you." He crossed his hands over his firm chest, his mask against his face almost comfortingly. He took a couple steps forward, the effect being instantaneous. Raven turned around to face the offending door. After shoving and hammering against it a few times, she swiveled back to Slade, eyeing him almost dejectedly.

Her hair hung over her eyes, covering them from his. Her lips became pursed in a tight line, her eyes defiant and angry. Still, a touch of defeat lay there in their contents. Her hands clenched in tight fists, knuckles transitioning to pale white. A black aura leaked from her hands in warning.

"Fine, Slade, let's talk."

"Not very patient, are we?" Raven didn't respond, except for a cool glare sent in his direction. Catching it, he chuckled. "I love your fiery spirit. You'll be so much fun to break."

A pause hung over them while Raven waited for him to say more. "I have a proposition, so you might want to hear me out."

_**RAVEN'S POV:**_

Looking at the criminal who had tortured my friends and I over the last couple years, I could only wonder how he had became so insane. His one eye held my purple orbs intensely, both our minds moving at fast paces. I could only imagine what he was thinking, based on years of experience watching criminals turn crazy because of their mad intentions. But who am I to judge? I am a half demon, with multiple personalities that could take over with even the slightest amount of emotion on my part. Yes, I have no reason to judge these half-crazed villains whom scourge my life.

My arms fold over each other in an impatient pose while our locked eyes disdainfully examine each other. Shaking my head mournfully, I made sure he wasn't going to engage me in battle before letting him see my back. My cloak, barely touching the back of my legs, wrapped about me protectively. Frowning irritably before finally easing it into a small crease, I thought about what I wanted to say to Slade. A lot of the things were along the lines of, "You're crazy," or, "Stay away from me," but a part of me wished for some release, some escape from the Titans.

The Titans have been my friends since the moment we ran those aliens out of Jump City that fateful day. Starfire, princess of Tamaran, was captured by some aliens. As a last hope to escape, she had managed to free herself and come to Earth. The girl had attacked Jump City, but after a lot of explaining and fighting, we came together to rid Jump City of the aliens who were after her. Afterwards Robin admitted that he wanted to be connected to us, in case we ever need each other. Cyborg had handed each of us a communicator that he and Robin had made together.

As expected, I stayed in hopes of finding a way to make up for what I would eventually help the universe succumb to. The event of 'the end of the world' was quite dramatic. My friends fought gallantly and bravely, while I ran in fear in my eight year old body self. Robin found me, helping me gain my memory back. But by the time we reached my father, who Robin was intent on stopping at any cost, I still hadn't agreed to fight against my own creator.

My father released his anger out on them for defying him. They lost as I watched in terror. With the remaining strength I had gained from Robin, I defeated my father with the bold claim of, "You're not my father." I was relieved to be without the burden of him anymore, hanging over my shoulder derisively. It caused me to be happy. Sadly though, every good thing comes to an end eventually. That's something I'll never forever rid of myself: the end.

When everything ends, when everything is gone and no one cares, what else remains? I cannot imagine life without hope. Hope still lives inside me today but I still cannot run from what will happen eventually. My father did come, my father had used me as the portal, and I was still reduced to something barely recognizable compared to what I used to be.

Finally, after my thoughts came to a close and my eyes still scrunched together angrily, I allowed them to open. "Never, Slade," I hissed, the words sounding almost as if they were the worst possible words anyone could say. "Life may never be what I wish it to be, but it is what it is. My friends are who they are; my friends! I will never betray them, for they are what they are called! Robin was forced into the life of your apprentice; Terra was seduced by the promises that no one will fear her again. You cannot lure me over to you with an unfeeling promise that they do not care for me. They could have abandoned me long ago but have not. They have stood by me,"

My thoughts flashed to the day Cyborg and Beastboy accidentally glanced upon Nevermore. They refused to leave me during my fight with Trigon and even fought alongside me. Allowing my thoughts to near another memory, I couldn't help but remember all the times Beastboy smiled at me, refusing to be put down by my hateful comments. He would joke, the jokes unsurprisingly not funny, but the goal was clear: he wanted to see me smile.

Robin was careful around me, treading carefully but making himself clear. He wants to be my friend; he wants to help me when possible. All the Titans around me, even the Titans East were there for me when I needed help.

"You're wrong, Slade, they don't use me. They don't want my power. They want me. Me, who is a half demon, me who never smiles, me who fights alongside them; they don't want what's inside me. Maybe that's something you'll never understand…"

Before I knew it, a hand was wrapped around my throat, the force constricting my breathing to a point where breathing was not feasible. Grinning despite the lack of air, I couldn't help but force out, "Struck a chord?"

Slade's one eye glistened with an unshed tear, dilated from the anger and want to fight. Shuddering from the weight, he forced me into a nearby wall. The loud thump of me hitting it at full force was enough to shake lose some antiques on my wall. Some fell while others managed to hang on, but I couldn't be concerned with something so trivial.

Gasping for breath under his strong grip, I managed to reach up and grasp a hold of his wrist. My shaking hand refused to keep hold of the cold metal though, and fell to my side uselessly. Our eyes watched each other, mine somehow allowing tears to be forced down my pale face. His eye glared at me with unconcealed hate.

Just when I was about to pass out from lack of oxygen, Slade's eye softened and his hold on my neck released. "You know nothing about me, Raven." he hissed in an unsteady voice, his breath coming out uneven.

My eyes began to slip closed, just as loud voices calling out my name filled my originally empty ears. Slade hastily yanked me into his arms, managing to pull out a knife and press it to my throat. "Keep quiet, Raven." he ordered as my sight finally blacked out.

_**POV CHANGE: 3rd Person's POV**_

Slade needn't have threatened her to keep quiet. Raven's eyes were closed within seconds of the clasped hands around her neck releasing. Some might think Raven weak to just pass out after being choked, but perhaps we should consider how long her lungs' air was restricted? Continuing on with the story; Raven was held within Slade's arms, dangling futilely as numerous footsteps outside her door stopped all at once. Slade held his breath from under his mask as the door was hesitantly but forcefully knocked upon at quick intervals.

"Raven? Hey, Rae, you there? Are you okay? We heard some really weird noises come from your room…" Beastboy asked uncertainly from behind the door. Slade paused before responding,

"Hello, Beastboy."

He heard someone's breath hitch before the door was knocked down by none other than Boy Wonder. His mask even more intimidating than it normally is, Slade swore he saw the teen's lips curl in an unsightly way before relaxing. The motion was so quick that Slade was unsure he had even seen it.

Not soon after, the other Titans piled in just as quickly, each sporting a fierce and furious look that made Slade want to cringe. Managing not to, he menacingly smirked from behind his metal mask. Knowing the look wouldn't be seen by the Titans, he sighed.

"Let go of Raven and leave her alone, Slade!" Robin demanded in a somewhat haughty voice. Annoyed, Slade jerked himself and his captive toward her open window, the very window where he had emerged from. He edged his metal boot over to the window behind him, his face and chest still in front of the Titans. The boot finally hit the wall in which the window resided on. Moving the foot upwards, he found the window sill and placed the boot on it, his back now half outside the opened window.

"Are you sure you want me to?" He hinted, finally turning completely around, his back toward the Titans and Raven hanging heavily in his arms. The cool breeze blew her cloak about, sometimes whipping Slade's metal armor. He heard the gasps, mostly coming from where he thought Starfire, Beastboy and Cyborg were. Unsurprisingly, Robin was the one who managed to keep quiet.

_Just what does he want with Raven? Why won't he leave her alone? The idea that he wants her as an apprentice is ludicrous at this point since he's basically about to drop her out the window…But what does he want? And why Raven? Hasn't he done enough to her?_ Robin frowned.

"Don't you dare…" Slade felt Robin's sudden glare, a glare that probably would have sent anyone but him aflame.

Letting his grip on Raven loosen dramatically, he finally got the reaction he wished from Robin. "What do you want, Slade?" The boy gritted his teeth angrily.

"It's not what I want, Robin. It's what you want." And with that, he let the frail girl slip through his gloved fingers without a second's hesitance. The girl fell quickly as Slade made his escape through the window, disappearing in the darkness of the night. For the first time in a long time, Slade contemplated on his actions. Normally, he did things without thinking about them first or later and they turned out fine. But now Slade wasn't so sure. Did he regret his decision? And what Raven said really had struck a chord. His thoughts were washed away immediately at the sight of rain beginning to pour down. No, he couldn't think about it now. He would think about it later.

_**One year later**_

It had been a year since that night in Raven's infamous room. Raven wasn't sure she was so happy with the outcome, but she could deal with it. After all, they hadn't seen or heard from Slade since. One problem with that was that Robin was going crazy with the thought of catching his famed rival.

Raven had stayed in the hospital for three days after the incident. According to the Titans, she had been dropped out her window which was on the highest floor of the big T upon the island. Despite Starfire and Beastboy's speed, they were unable to reach Raven in time. She had broken multiple ribs, one arm and both legs. Her skull had cracked upon impact with the ground. She was lucky to be alive, Cyborg continuously repeated to her.

Due to her condition, the sorceress' body took it upon itself to heal her. Although the Titans hooked her up to their monitors and computers within the medical room, Raven stayed unconscious for two and a half days. Afterward she had woken up completely healed with the exception of her broken arms. They healed fully a couple days later.

The Titans continued to ask her what had happened between her and Slade before they caught him making off with her body. Raven, always one to keep to herself, refused to answer with the exception of a, "Nothing." She was still confused about the whole ordeal, even if it had been a year since the event.

Robin and Raven had become more of an item since then, spending hours on end with each other. Starfire, although in love with Robin herself, had gladly given him up to Raven after realizing Robin didn't feel the same for her. Beastboy gave up on his crush on Raven, but still did not spare her with the jokes, if they could even be called that. Other than those things, the Titans remained the same.

A small part of Raven wished that Slade had taken what she had said to heart. An even smaller part refused to believe that Slade would take anything to heart.

As she stood there, watching the sun rise while holding Robin's smooth, ungloved hand, she couldn't help but smile at the amity of the five's relationship. Friends forever, bonds never torn apart, their hearts forever concealed within each other. Raven gave a small sigh of relief as the sun finally finished its rise.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, she turned to where Robin was only for her lips to be captured softly by Robin's. Yes, they'd be friends forever.

Nothing would ever change that.

_**The End**_

___So, I promised that I'm making a new story…If you're interested then listen closely because this one will have a much better plotline and will be wickedly long, like hundred thousand words long. So here's the summary if you're interested and please don't be too put off by the thought of an OC. I'm going to make sure she's actually relatable, non-Mary sue and deep: _** Megan was your ordinary girl with the exception of being in love with the Teen Titans. When a falling star catches her eye, a wish is made. The morning following the star's descent was one that Megan hadn't ever thought possible. She woke up in the Teen Titans universe during the first episode. With her knowledge of the future, will she decide to use it to help the Titans or will she try to lead a normal life while trying to get back? **It will not be a romance, nor will it be a 'Slade wants the OC who has all the info!' Trust me. This is going to be good if you don't mind getting used to an OC. _**Thanks to my beta and friend, SladeRavenFan for all her help with this story and the ideas for my new one. You're the best!**_


End file.
